The invention relates to a silanised, structurally modified, pyrogenically produced silica, a process for the production thereof and its use.
It is known to use nanoscale particles in transparent coating compositions.
Thus, according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,419, pyrogenically produced silicon dioxides, deagglomerated in situ, which have been made hydrophobic with dimethyldichlorosilane (Aerosil® R 972), are used in polyurethane lacquers to improve the scratch resistance of the coatings.
The known silica has the disadvantage that it cannot be produced in powder form without a lacquer binder.
The object therefore existed of developing a silica that does not have these disadvantages.